


The Light Between Worlds

by LovelyLotus



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abusive Relationship - Nana and Iemitsu, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Families of Choice, Flame Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLotus/pseuds/LovelyLotus
Summary: Tsuna first boards an airplane at 5, completely derailing the course of his future. Fueled by his new dream of becoming a pilot, Tsuna finds a home with his friends and guardians, dreaming of a happy future together. Unfortunately, that future gets significantly harder to reach when the Vongola suddenly find themselves in need of an heir.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The Light Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! <3 <3 <3

> **"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."**
> 
> **\- Eleanor Roosevelt**

Nana first took Tsuna on an aircraft when he was 5.

He didn't know what an airplane was, and Nana hadn’t thought to explain, stressed as she was being an all-but-single mother traveling alone for Tsuna's fifth birthday, which Iemitsu had missed. Again.

The thought of her husband visiting their abode and finding an empty house with all the lights shut off— no waiting wife, no squealing son— flooded her with a burst of vindictive pleasure.

Though, of course he wouldn't visit. If he hadn't for the past 4 years, why would he start now? At some point even she had given up.

But it was a pleasant thought nonetheless.

The problem was Iemitsu loved them somewhere in the back of his mind. To Nana, who thought of him every moment of every day, it wasn't enough. His love was toxic. Nauseating. If she stayed one more week in that big, empty house that he had left her and Tsuna in—the place she had once hoped of filling with children because she had always wanted a big family ( _now impossible, empty dreams_ ), she was going to go insane.

So she had splurged and taken Tsuna on a trip to Kyoto for a week, using the vast deposits in her shared account with Iemitsu that usually stayed untouched by her, who preferred her and Tsuna to maintain a frugal life. 

It wasn't a long flight, but it was a flight nonetheless.

Tsuna was Nana's pride. Her treasure. He was the only, and most important thing Nana had left. He had healed most of the scar that Iemitsu had left her. He was so good, that Nana could sometimes forget the way his doe eyes, peeking through a curtain of long, dark lashes, sometimes lit up a burning amber-gold, instead of the warm brown Tsuna’s godfather had called coffee that one time he’d taken the night shift to feed Tsuna (but that was back when Tsuna was still an infant). She could forget the vague way it reminded her of her husband.

But sometimes, she could not forget, and she wondered if Tsuna would leave her in the same way her wayward husband did, as if it all had something to do with those eyes.

And the thought scared her, because Nana was possessive.

Tsuna belonged to _her_. Not Iemitsu. He vaguely resembled her husband in his aristocratic features— high cheekbones and piercing eyes— the same ones that had drawn her to Iemitsu. But everything else was Nana's. His slender neck, wrists, and ankles. His petite waist, that to Nana, was so huggable. And his coloring was crisp Autumn, like Nana. None of Iemitsu's lying, lazing Summer. Tsuna was hewn from warm shades of amber, caramel, and mocha, with messy dark chocolate curls framing his heart-shaped face. He was guaranteed to melt practically any heart.

But, Tsuna was Nana's, and she would not let him fly far away like Iemitsu and leave her alone to wait forever, never knowing if he would come back dead or alive.

Of course deep down, she knew one day she’d have to let him go, but she didn't know if she would be able to with a smile. Especially if he followed in his father’s— No. Something twisted viscerally inside her. She would protect him from that fate.

Tsuna was babbling about one thing or another.Nana felt vaguely guilty when his dark, innocent eyes looked at her for an answer to a question she had not heard.

"Sorry, Tsu-kun. Mama didn't quite catch that. Could you please repeat it for me?"

Tsuna bit down on his soft, lower lip with his pearly milk teeth and complied. "That's okay, Mama. I know you've been really busy at the air-air... um... airpoll and that Mama is tired. I ask later?"

“You can tell me now. I’m listening, Tsu, I promise.”

Tsuna nodded his head, almost nervous— afraid? That wouldn’t do… 

“What does an airplane do, Mama?”

Nana hummed thoughtfully. "An airplane… hmm… Mama has an idea. Let's make a deal, ne? You can watch through the window, and then tell _me_ what an airplane does. If you guess right, Mama will buy you a treat."

"What if I guess wrong?"

"Hmmmm," Nana said, pretending to think. "Then I want five kisses from Tsu-kun… and a hug."

"But, I give Mama kissies all the time. It has to be a fair, so Mama should get a treat too!" Tsuna said pouting.

Nana laughed. "Mama just wants kisses from Tsu-kun, so don't worry, it's a fair trade."

Tsuna sighed deeply, giving Nana a look she had often seen on her own face when she thought someone was being ridiculous. "Okay, Mama. But if I win, I want both of us to get a treat," he agreed while grabbing one of her slender hands in his smaller, chubbier one.

"Okay, Tsuna," Nana agreed, kissing his forehead. He nuzzled into her hand with his soft cheek, looking up at her with complete trust and adoration, (a combo that never failed to crescendo her love for her son into a surging wave). He began peering intently out the window, his little legs, not quite reaching the ground, subconsciously rocking back and forth excitedly.

.

The plane started zooming like a really big car. Maybe that was what an airplane was, a huge, super fast car. It made sense, but somehow, Tsuna doubted it.

The seats started rattling, and Tsuna grabbed Mama's hand tighter. She patted his head once in response, murmuring warm, comforting words. She gave him a piece of gum and told him to chew it so his ears wouldn't pop. Tsuna wasn't sure how ears could pop, but it sounded painful.

He continued staring out the round window, determined to find out what this machine was. Suddenly there was a bump and Tsuna no longer felt the smooth wheels turn beneath them.

Now way… They were flying! They were flying! In the sky!

Completely captivated, Tsuna continued watching Namimori grow smaller and smaller in the plane window. The sprawling town beneath them seemed both big and small at the same time. It was amazing. Huge hills were reduced to wrinkles in the fabric of life. Silver lakes glowed like puddles on a rainy day. Ant-like cars lazed through dusty paths, stitched like threadwork across Namimori. They were passing miles and miles of land in minutes.

The axis of Tsuna's world trembled and shifted in the wavering air.

The kaleidoscope of butterflies in his tummy fluttered when they hit a bit of turbulence. He gazed in awe as they drifted through a cloud. The plane was veiled in a shroud of mist. Finally, they broke through the clouds and entered the stratosphere.

It was a different universe.

But it felt so nostalgic at the same time. Like somewhere he had forgotten.

Tsuna's breath caught. Unexpectedly, his eyes grew damp.

It felt like home.

A flood of unfamiliar emotions rushed through him, and deep within, Tsuna's flames resonated in response, turning his eyes apricot-gold. But he didn't notice, enamored by the world outside the window. A sea of clouds with the miniscule curve of the horizon in the distance. A world above the one he had just left. A world he never wanted to leave.

Wide-eyed with awe, he stared at the window until an air hostess caught his attention. He turned his face towards the lady, blinking a few times to accommodate the difference in lighting and to clear the dreamyy world that was etched in the awe of his eyes.

She was asking what drink he wanted.

"Could I please have a glass of apple juice?" he asked, politely, like his mama taught him.

The lady practically cooed, and got out a plastic glass.

Tsuna turned towards Nana, excitement almost bursting out of his chest. "Mama, I think I figured it out. An airplane is a flying ship that sails through the sky!"

"Correct Tsu-kun. But it's not like a ship. There's no sails."

"Then how does it work?"

"Ummm. See out the window. There are its wings."

"So it's like birdie-chan," Tsuna said eagerly, flapping his hands like wings.

"No, it doesn't flap its wings, someone flies it."

"Oh! Like SuperBot!"

Nana laughed. "Uh, not exactly…"

"Then _how_ , Mama?"

"It's complicated," Nana waved off to hide the fact that she didn't really know herself.

Tsuna pouted.

"If you'd like, I could give him a tour of the aircraft," the air hostess finally interjected, handing Tsuna his apple juice.

"Really?!" Tsuna asked bright-eyed.

"Yes, if it's okay with you?" The lady asked, turning towards Nana.

"That would be wonderful," Nana agreed easily, smiling gratefully at the lady.

"I'll be right back as soon as I finish giving everybody their drinks."

* * *

"And this is the cockpit," the air hostess announced as they made it all the way to the front of the plane. Their last stop.

Tsuna gaped at the huge windows that showed an unobstructed view of the sea of clouds and at the dizzying number of twinkling buttons.

The copilot came over, and a relief crew member temporarily stepped in. Tsuna gazed shyly at the adult in the crisp, white uniform with three stripes.

"What's your name, son?" The man asked in a slightly gruff voice.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he immediately answered. "Nice to meet you," Tsuna continued softer. He sketched a bow.

"Nice to meet you, Sawada-kun. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Y-yes… If it's okay?"

The man nodded.

"H-how does the airplane fly?"

The man let loose a startling laugh, a warm sound that reminded Tsuna of thunder. "Well, that's Aerodynamics. I can simplify it a little for you if you'd like. When we're in the air, wind catches beneath the wings causing a force called lift. This balances out the downward force of the plane. The plane moves down because-"

"Of gravy, right?" Tsuna excitedly burst, remembering when his mother had explained why when he tripped, he always hit the floor. Realizing he had interrupted, he clapped his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

The man laughed again. "No, you're right. But, it's gravity, not gravy," the man explained chuckling. "Now on the wings we have thrusters. These help move us forward, as their force pushing us forward is stronger than air resistance."

"Thrusters? Like SuperBot?!"

"Yes. Much like SuperBot…" the man said, the corners of his lip twitching. "Any other questions?"

"Yes.. Um, what's air resistance? And how does the wind catch under the wings? It never catches _me_ when _I_ fall. And, what does lift mean," Tsuna asked, eyebrows scrunched.

"You're asking the right questions, kid," the copilot complimented. "Don't worry get caught up in the details right now though, you'll learn more later in school. Do you have anything else you want to ask me?"

"What do all these buttons do?"

The pilot chuckled. "That would take me pretty long to explain. Generally, they just help us control the aircraft. If you ever become a pilot, you'll have to learn what every button does."

"I can become a pilot?" Tsuna asked incredulously. How could _he_ , the boy the other kids on the playground called _Dame-Tsuna,_ ever be something so cool? 

"Yes, if you study well and work hard, I'm sure you can definitely become an amazing pilot," the copilot answered.

The words echoed in Tsuna's head. _Study well and work hard._

They looped around like a broken recorder.

He could do that.

"I have to get back to my job now, but take this," the copilot said, handing Tsuna a small plane. "It's a model of the airplane we're flying in right now," he explained.

"Thank you, Pilot-san! I'll take really good care of it!" Tsuna tumbled forward and hugged the man's leg. Happiness coursed through his veins. Nobody but his family had ever given him anything before. Nobody.

The man patted Tsuna's fluffy hair twice and waved goodbye as Tsuna skipped behind the air hostess and returned to his mother.

.

"Did you have fun?" Nana asked.

"Yes! The copilot gave me a m-model of the airplane," Tsuna said, slightly stumbling over the newer words. He narrated his experience in full detail, spending the longest on the cockpit. When he finished, they sat immersed in a cloud of warm silence together.

"Mama…"

"Yes, Tsu-kun?"

"When I grow up, I want to be a pilot," he announced. He peeked at Nana to see her reaction.

"Hmm, a pilot?"

"Yes. Then I can fly like SuperBot," Tsuna explained seriously.

"Ahh, I see. And will you help people like SuperBot too?"

"Yup. And I'll take Mama with me so we can help people together!"

Nana burst out in laughter that sounded like warm rain. "Okay, Tsu-kun. Make Mama proud, okay? You have to be the best pilot you can be!"

"Okay!" Tsuna replied nodding vigorously in agreement.

*

The rest of the flight, Nana showed Tsuna how to make paper cranes out of napkins while Tsuna babbled about his tour. Finally, exhaustion took over, and Tsuna slept, his tiny head resting on Nana's lap while she stared out the window in contemplation.

A pilot would be fine, as long as Tsuna took the time to fly home sometimes. It wasn't a job that would turn Tsuna into a ghost, like her husband. _Yes, it would be fine_ , she repeated in relief as she decided to encourage Tsuna with all her ability.

Besides, wouldn't her boy look handsome dressed in a pilot's uniform?

Nana giggled trying to imagine the sight.

She continued to smile, even as both of them left the airport clutching gelato in opposite hands and wheeling their bags in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Thank you especially if you remember this story from ffnet <3 
> 
> My username has since changed, but this work was originally published [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12590250/1/The-Light-Between-Worlds). I write mostly on AO3 now, but I still think about this story often and am proud of it, so I wanted to have it with me here on this account! 
> 
> Note, it will probably be a little edited, since my writing has hopefully grown in 4 or so years haha. But also I wanted to maintain its distinct style because I think my writing has generally become a little more minimalistic, even though I also like a lot of the prose from this story.
> 
> If you did enjoy, please consider leaving kudos or comments! <3 They really motivate me so much haha.


End file.
